Ride on vehicles for children have been known, probably since the invention of the wheel. Small children enjoy vehicles which can be propelled by engagement between their feet and the riding surface. Children develop all sorts of play situations and fantasies and a goal of a new ride on vehicle is to stimulate the child's interest and hold the child's attention for reasonable periods of play.